Best buddies ever
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: Una llamada inesperada del hospital hizo que la tranquila vida de Edward Cullen y de su familia cambiara en un instante. Para bien o para mal, su querido suegro tendría que mudarse con ellos por una temporada. Historia Dadward y Momella.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia. Prohibida su publicación en otros sitios. **

* * *

**Best buddies ever**

_ Una llamada inesperada del hospital hizo que la vida de Edward Cullen y de su familia cambiara en un instante. Para bien o para mal, su querido suegro tendría que mudarse con ellos por una temporada._

* * *

Me encantaba mi vida, mis tres hermosas hijas estaban totalmente sanas, mi bella esposa y yo nos amábamos como nunca y la lavadora que acababa de comprar lava en la mitad del tiempo que las demás.

—Buenos días, amor— Escuché la voz de mi esposa.

—Hola— Hablé despacio intentando que las gemelas no despertaran. Me acerqué a mi esposa y la tomé por la cintura. Bajé mis labios hacia los suyos y deposité un beso tras otro de buenos días.

Bella era espectacular, nos conocimos cuando ambos asistíamos a la Universidad de Washington durante una clase de psicología, pronto nos dimos cuenta que ambos teníamos amigos en común y lo que comenzó como salidas en grupo de amigos, se convirtió en citas y terminamos siendo pareja.

Dos años después, aun en medio de nuestras carreras universitarias, decidimos casarnos y vivir fuera del campus. Al principio nuestros padres no estuvieron de acuerdo pero poco a poco fueron aceptando la idea hasta el día de hoy, o por lo menos puedo hablar por mis padres porque Charlie, el padre de Bella, hasta el día de hoy me sigue viendo con malos ojos y más aún por mi trabajo.

Verán, mientras mi esposa sale todos los días a salvar vidas como enfermera, yo me quedo en casa "jugando" videojuegos. Siendo un diseñador de videojuegos es parte de mi trabajo probarlos para mejorarlos o algunas de estas empresas me los mandan como primicia para intentarlos y mandarles mis comentarios.

—Es tarde, cariño— Bella se separó de mí riendo. Tomó el café que le ofrecí y se sentó mirándome preparar el almuerzo de las gemelas — ¿No crees que esto es extraño? —Me preguntó después de un rato.

— ¿En qué sentido? — Bella me pasó el cuchillo para cortar las orillas del sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea de Abby.

—Que tú te quedes en casa y yo tenga que salir a trabajar.

—Yo también trabajo ¿eh? —Caminé hacia ella y enredé mis brazos a su alrededor. Bella respiró profundo y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, a mí no me molestaba en absoluto quedarme en casa cuidando a las niñas cuando no estaban en la guardería y hacer algunas de las tareas del hogar.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿crees que las niñas resientan que no estoy aquí? — Esa siempre era la preocupación de Bella. Todo empezó cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a una de las juntas de padres de la guardería y escuchó a una de las madres hablar que Bella era una madre ausente, lo que no le conté a Bella después es que Lauren, era una de las madres que me acosaba.

—Sabes que ellas te adoran, además cuando tu no estas ellas están en la escuela ¿está bien? —Escuché a Bella suspirar y supe que todo iba a estar bien, solo era cuestión de recordarle que eramos una familia y que ahí íbamos a estar el uno para el otro no importando la situación. Un llanto nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos y ambos nos preparamos para iniciar nuestra rutina del día.

—Yo voy por Claire y tú vas por las niñas —Bella se levantó de su asiento y juntos, tomados de las manos subimos las escaleras para darle los buenos días a nuestras hijas.

…

—_Espero llegar para la cena. Programaron una cirugía y tu papá quiere que esté presente._

—No hay problema, cariño. Yo puedo prepararla o puedo pedir algo en servicio a domicilio — Tener la mente concentrada en tres cosas era algo que había aprendido con el tiempo y de lo que me enorgullecía. Al principio me parecía imposible como las mujeres podían con todo al mismo tiempo, pero hoy puedo decir orgulloso que soy un _máster en ello _— ¡Jodete, Emmett! — Con un disparo certero en la cabeza acabé con mi oponente. Ahora era turno de Jasper.

—_Edward ¿Me estas escuchando?_ — la voz de Bella sonaba exasperada.

—Sí, yo me encargó de la cena — Me agaché hacia la alfombra y recogí el chupete de Claire antes de que empezara a llorar. Me regresé a mi posición anterior — sentado cómodamente en el sillón, con un oído concentrado en la llamada con mi esposa, el otro concentrado en el audífono de la diadema que portaba, mi mirada en el televisor y mi pie moviendo la mecedora de Claire.

—_Cuida tu espalda, pendejo _— La voz de Jasper me sorprendió en el auricular y antes de que me diera cuenta mi avatar era asesinado ante mis ojos.

— ¡Maldita sea!

— _¿Paso algo? ¿Claire está bien?_

—Sí, lo siento —Me dirigí a mi esposa — Cambio y fuera chicos, me voy por las gemelas — Tiré la diadema y terminé la partida —Lo siento amor, la compañía me envió un nuevo juego para probar la partida múltiple online y se lo envié a los chicos.

—_Está bien, Edward_ —Suspiró. Sabía que era mejor no comentar, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Emmett, Jasper y yo nos convirtiéramos en adolescentes cuando jugábamos videojuegos —_Dale un beso de mi parte a Emmy, Aby y Claire._

—Por supuesto, te amo.

—Yo también. Adiós. — Escuché el sonido de un beso y luego la línea muerta. Sonreí, esperaba que mi esposa nunca se hartara de mí y mis arrebatos infantiles. La vida no había sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero ahora estábamos en un buen lugar.

Al principio de nuestro matrimonio por supuesto que hubo peleas y claro que fueron por dinero para proveer nuestro hogar. No queríamos dinero de nuestros padres, pero con un poco de sacrificio, ahora teníamos un hogar estable. No éramos ricos ni de cerca, pero podíamos darnos nuestros lujos, como sacar a cenar a mi chica si nuestras hijas no estaban de mal humor ese día.

Manejé hacia la guardería llegando más temprano de lo normal para no toparme con algunas de las madres que parecían pensar que la sortija en mi mano no significaba nada. Saqué a Claire de su asiento y la coloqué en el canguro, pues a la mala manera aprendí que los niños no siempre te hacen caso cuando les dices que se sujeten de la carriola.

—Hola, Alice

— ¡Papi, papi!

—Hey, Edward —Afortunadamente Alice, era la maestra de las niñas y ellas adoraban a su tía —Niñas, limpien su estación y traigan sus cosas. Es hora de irse—Alice se dirigió a las niñas — Emily no se terminó su almuerzo.

— ¿Qué paso, amor? Pensé que era tu favorito —Me giré hacia Emily cuando llegó. Acaricié su cabello, no me gustaba verla cabizbaja.

— No me gusta la nutella, papi —Contestó sacando la barbilla como su madre.

—Bueno, creo recordar que ayer te encontré comiéndola directamente del bote y me dijiste que era tu favorita —Me agaché a su altura, recuerdan las clases que tomé de psicología, por fin las podía poner en práctica.

—Nunca dije eso —Me tomó por las mejillas y las aplastó.

—Natasha, le dijo que parecía popo, papi. —Abby, mi pequeña informante. Siempre estaba ahí para proteger a su hermana —Le dije a Emmy que podíamos ensuciar la silla de Natasha con el sándwich para que pareciera que ella fue ¡la que se hizo popo! —Brincó emocionada, a veces mi hija era un poco vengativa. Miré nervioso a Alice esperando que no las regañara por sus locas ideas, pero solo estaba riendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Okay, niñas. Hablamos en la casa— Las empujé a la salida esperando que las mamás y Alice que estaba ahí no escucharan la plática obsesiva de mis hijas por algunas sustancias.

—Eso hubiera sido _popo-fantástico _—Emmy siguió la corriente de sus hermana, las dos rieron.

— ¡Popo, popo, popo, popo! —Claire empezó a brincar en mi pecho y yo quise más que morirme de la vergüenza frente a todos. Pronto las gemelas empezaron a corear junta a su hermana menor. Me despedí rápido de Alice y salimos casi corriendo de la pequeña escuela.

—Niñas, suficiente —les dije después de ajustar el cinturón de Abby, aun no era medio día y ya me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

—_Buuu_, papi es un aburrido, _buu_—Emmy, mi tranquila niña inició la revuelta de nuevo. Pronto y durante 15 minutos que duró el trayecto a casa no escuché más que abucheos hacia mi persona.

…

— ¿Dónde está mami, papi?

Me encontraba con tres de mis cuatro mujeres favoritas en la cocina. Era imposible y catastrófico que las dejara sin supervisión mientras cocinaba, así que la mejor idea era sentarlas en la barra de cocina con un libro de colorear enfrente.

— Esta aun en el hospital, amor. No debe de tardar en llegar —le contesté a Abby.

—Ojala cuando sea grande tenga las bubíes de mami— Abby suspiró. ¿Qué hacer en un momento como este? Ignorarla o hablar sobre cómo no debe de hablar del cuerpo de otras personas. En momentos como este me hubiera encantado haber puesto un poco más de atención en mi clase de psicología y no solo en la morena que se sentaba enfrente de mí.

—Ojala pudiera tomar leche de las bubíes de mami como Claire, tomar del vaso es muy aburrido —Suspiró mi otra pequeña haciendo un puchero, creo que esa era mi señal para intervenir en su conversación.

—Niñas, no hablemos de las bubíes de su mamá cuando ella no está, eso es de mala educación—intervine actuando de lo más normal esperando que eso las callara por unos momentos.

— ¡Entonces cuando mami este le voy a decir que quiero unas bubíes como los de ella! ¡Yeah! —Abby gritó y estoy seguro que nuestros vecinos la escucharon.

—Abby, no.

—Pero tu dijiste… —Su labio empezó a temblar y su hermana la siguió. Sola hay una cosa peor que un niño llorando, dos niños llorando o en nuestro caso tres niñas llorando.

—_Da...da_

Justo en ese momento escuché la puerta de un coche cerrándose y con ello el sonido de la alarma de la casa desactivándose anunciando la llegada de Bella. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar el derrame de lágrimas antes de que mi esposa entrara por esa puerta.

—Okay, pongan atención, no lloren y no hablen de bubíes y mañana después de la escuela iremos por un helado ¿aceptan? —Extendí mis manos hacia mis hijas, ellas me miraban extrañadas y comprendí que ellas no comprendían ese idioma, rodé los ojos por mi idiotez y les extendí a cada una mi meñique. Ellas los tomaron emocionadas.

—Pequeñas bribonas —Soltaron sus típicas risitas, pues habían sido descubiertos por su padre.

—Hola, ya estoy en casa —Bella dejó su bolso sobre la encimera y caminó hacia nuestras niñas, después de un beso y un abrazo se acercó a mí y besó mis labios. Enredé mis brazos en su cintura y la acerqué más aun a mí, profundizando el beso.

— _¡Ugh!_ — Esa fue nuestra señal para separarnos. Esta era una típica tarde en nuestra cocina.

…

—Uf, estoy cansadísima—Bella se tiró sobre el sofá—Necesito unas vacaciones con urgencia.

—Sabes que puedo hablar con papá para que te de unos días libres. Incluso podría pedirles la cabaña en el lago o visitar a tu padre—le sugerí aunque cruzaba los dedos para que no aceptara la última parte.

—No creo que sea posible, amor. Ya hay un grupo de enfermeras que me detestan por ser nuera del jefe de obstetricia —Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y casi podía jurar que se había quedado dormida como muchas veces había pasado.

Consiente que no íbamos a tener nada de tiempo sexy hoy subí a revisar a las niñas; normalmente se dormían rápidamente al menos de que mamá no estuviera y no pudieran completar su rutina para dormir.

Fue ahí cuando la pesadilla empezó aunque me daría cuenta después. El teléfono sonó y bajé rápido las escaleras para contestar antes de que Bella se despertara. Cuando bajé el sonido del teléfono había parado, caminé hacia la sala y vi la imagen más aterradora de mi vida y que esperara que no se repitiera de nuevo.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? — Caminé hasta sentarme a su lado. Bella aún tenía el teléfono en su mano y su mirada estaba perdida. Me temía lo peor, estaba seguro que no era una llamada por cortesía —Bella — repetí sacudiéndola un poco.

—Charlie está en el hospital.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia. Prohibida su publicación en otros sitios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

— ¿Charlie? ¿tu padre? — Bella asintió conteniendo las lágrimas. Diablos, el hombre y yo no éramos amigos, pero si había algo que teníamos en común era nuestro amor y fidelidad por Bella y mis hijas lo cual hacia posible que conviviéramos sin que él me matará en el proceso.

— Tengo que ir inmediatamente — Se levantó sobresaltada saliendo de su trance. La detuve inmediatamente. No había manera en que la dejara manejar tan tarde y después de trabajar más de diez horas.

— Bella, no. Yo voy contigo— detuve sus movimientos frenéticos.

— ¿Y las niñas? Alguien tiene que quedarse con ellas. Lo mejor es que tú te quedes — Preguntó angustiada.

— Diablos — pasé mis manos por mi cabello buscando una solución. Mientras tanto el tiempo transcurría en mi contra y Bella ya estaba buscando sus llaves de nuevo.

— Puedo hablar con mis padres, Alice o Rosalie.

— Tus padres y Alice viven al otro lado de la ciudad y Rosalie tiene ocho meses de embarazo. Edward, quédate con las niñas. Todo estará bien — Bella se acercó a mi aun con su uniforme y con su bolso ya listo sobre tu hombro.

— Espera creo que tengo la solución.

…

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Abby preguntó despertándose. A su lado, su hermana Emmy empezó a bostezar.

— ¿Vamos a Disneyland, mami? —preguntó emocionada.

Verán, la solución que le había planteado a mi esposa era traernos a las niñas. En mi cabeza todo tenía sentido, ya era demasiado tarde para llevarlas con mis padres (lo cual las asustaría) y como ya era casi noche no habría posibilidad de tomar el ferry para acortar camino. Al darse cuenta que ni loco la dejaría manejar cerca de cuatro horas después de un largo día, Bella decidió aceptar mi propuesta.

Todo había ocurrido con tranquilidad y rapidez hasta que tomé la interestatal con camino a Forks y las niñas despertaron.

—Yo vi un vídeo de YouTube donde a unas hermanas la llevaban a Disneyland, mami.

—No cariño, hoy no iremos a Disney. Vamos con su abuelo — mi esposa les explicó.

— ¿El abuelo _Chalie_? —Preguntó Emmy — ¿Por qué? Aun no son vacaciones —En su mente de niña nada tenía sentido.

—El abuelo Charlie está en el hospital y lo vamos a visitar.

— ¿El abuelo _Chalie _ va a morir? —preguntó Abby. Giré hacia Bella, quien agrandó sus ojos a mas no poder.

—No, nena. No

— ¡Yo no quiero que el abuelo muera! —empezó a lloriquear Emmy.

—Niñas —intenté calmarlas — ¡Niñas! — Ambas callaron al escuchar mi grito — El abuelo Charlie esta enfermo y vamos a visitarlo — Tomé con mi mano derecha la mano de Bella dándole un apretón —Todo va a estar bien —me dirigí especialmente a mi esposa —Ahora les sugiero que cierren los ojos y duerman porque será un largo y aburrido camino.

—Okay —ambas me contestaron. Bajé el ruido del radio hasta un volumen arrullador. Después de unos minutos pudimos escuchar los suaves ronquidos de nuestros bebés.

—Edward —mi esposa habló suavemente — Prométeme que mi padre no va a morir.

—Nena, sabes que no puedo hacer eso —le dije dándole otro apretón a su suave mano.

—Lo sé y es muy infantil, pero necesitó escucharlo de alguien más para tener más fuerza hacia lo incertidumbre. La señora Coope no me dio más detalles más que lo habían ingresado de emergencia.

Sabía que Bella estaba asustada, su padre había sido por mucho tiempo su única familia. Siempre había estado para él, prácticamente era una niña de papá.

—Todo va a estar bien. Veras que en cuanto lleguemos al hospital él nos dirá que hicimos el viaje para nada —Bella rió porque sabía que era verdad —Y por cierto, lo de dormir también iba dirigido hacia ti.

—No, quiero quedarme despierta contigo.

—No te preocupes, amor. Duerme y si me siento cansado te despertaré, te lo prometo —Sentía la mirada de Bella sobre mí, pero cuando un bostezo involuntario se escapó de su boca supo que había perdido.

—Bien, pero si te sientes cansado me despiertas —Asentí — Gracias por estar aquí, Edward. Te amo.

…

Un poco más de cuatro horas por fin pude ver el letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Forks". Las calles estaban desiertas pero que se puede esperar cuando eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Entré a la gasolinera y me estacioné para llenar el tanque y despertar a Bella.

—Amor —La sacudí, pero no despertaba —Bella…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? —despertó sobresaltada.

—Ya hemos llegado ¿quieres que vayamos al hospital o a tu vieja casa?

—Vamos al hospital y dependiendo del pronóstico, te llevas a las niñas a la vieja casa — Bella se levantó como pudo en su asiento y me sorprendió tomándome de las mejillas y besándome profundamente — Si quieres yo manejo y tu descansas un rato —la volví a besar y cambiamos de lugares.

El camino hacia el hospital no fue muy largo pues Forks no se caracterizaba de ser una gran ciudad, sino que era más bien un pueblo pequeño. Había estado en Forks unas cinco veces en toda mi vida y eso me había bastado para conocer el pueblo de arriba abajo.

Llegamos al hospital y Bella estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada, mis manos estaban sudando de los nervios por saber con qué nos encontraríamos al entrar al hospital. A mi lado Bella se encontraba en silencio, desde mi lugar podía sentir la tensión e hice lo que cualquier persona haría en mi lugar.

—Hey —la llamé —pasé lo que pasé estamos juntos en esto —Bella me sonrió y tomó mis manos.

—Gracias, te amo— Besé su mano y ambos nos preparamos para salir del auto.

Bella caminó frente a mi cargando a Claire en sus brazos, atrás iba yo con la carriola doble llevando a las gemelas.

—Buenas noches. Estoy buscando información de Charlie Swan —la recepcionista levantó su mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo y después de un suspiro empezó a teclear en la computadora.

— ¿Son familiares? — Bella asintió — Fue ingresado por un dolor en el pecho. El doctor Gerandy le dará más información. Puede pasar al cuarto piso, las horas de visita empiezan a las ocho y no se permite la entrada de niños —dijo lo último fijándose en mí y en las niñas. Apagó el computador y volvió a fijar la vista en su revista.

—Déjame hablar con el doctor y luego podemos ir a dormir un rato — Bella se veía más calmada después de las palabras de la no muy servicial secretaria. Aunque no le había dado un diagnóstico, nos dio a entender que Charlie se encontraba fuera de peligro. Bella me entregó a la dormida Claire y después de darnos un beso de apoyo caminó hacia los elevadores.

Lo que parecieran cinco segundos fueron un poco más de media hora. Sentí como Bella me sacudía y me llamaba por mi nombre.

—Te quedaste dormido —me sonrió.

—Lo siento, yo solo pestañeé y los ojos se me cerraron sin darme cuenta ¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Está estable —Bella se sentó a mi lado, por fin podía ver como sus hombros ya no estaban tan tensos — Pensaron que era un ataque cardíaco, pero después de algunos exámenes se dieron cuenta que era angina de pecho —La miré sin entender lo que me decía — no es tan grave pero es una enfermedad a considerar. Además su presión y colesterol estaban por los cielos. Es por eso que se quedó esta noche para estabilizarlo y saber con ciencia exacta que tiene.

—Te dije que todo iba a estar bien —Bella me agradeció con una sonrisa —Vayamos a dormir y en…—miré mi reloj—tres horas regresamos a ver al abuelo.

...

Acostar a la niñas fue toda una batalla campal, ninguna quería dormir en la vieja cama de su abuelo sino con Bella, Claire y conmigo. Obviamente dos adultos y tres pequeñas niñas no iban a caber en la cama matrimonial de Bella así que el elegido para dormir en el piso fue… redoble de tambores…por supuesto que yo. Y me dirán, _Edward ¿Por qué no dormiste en la cama de tu suegro?_ Pues les tengo una respuesta, _ugh. No, gracias._

Ojala pudiera decir que un beso de mi amada o sus caricias fueron los que me despertaron unas horas después, pero no, una bola de pelos se metió entre mi boca y mi nariz impidiéndome respirar y haciéndome despertar de sobresalto. Cuando abrí los ojos y retiré la bola de pelos de mi cabello, me di cuenta que era Emmy quien había bajado de la cama y había subido a mi pecho para dormir sobre mí.

Intenté bajarla de mí, pero sus manitas se aferraron a mi camiseta. Después de unos segundos lo volví a intentar pero de nuevo sus manos se aferraron a mí y sus piernitas se abrazaron a mi cintura.

—Emily —la llamé.

—No, papi —gruñó lloriqueando.

Cuando sentí que estaba profundamente dormida de nuevo, me levanté del tendido con ella sujeta como un mono a mí y me agaché en la cama para dejarla ahí.

—Sigue durmiendo, monita—retiré el cabello de su cara y la dejé dormir un poco más.

Bajé las escaleras y caminé hacia donde el olor de tocino me llamaba, la cocina.

—Hola, bebé —Bella caminó hacia mí, se paró en sus puntas y me besó.

—Buenos días, parece que ya estás de mejor humor — Caminé hacia Abby y besé su cabello, me regresó una sonrisa llena de puré de manzana, un poco asqueroso a mi parecer. Después seguí con Claire que agitaba sus brazos y sus piernitas llamando mi atención.

—Sí, muchísimo más tranquila —Bella se recargó en la mesa mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Bella. Conocía esa mirada y si no fuera por las niñas ya hubiéramos corrido a la habitación para un poco de tiempo sexy de mamá y papá.

—Ser papá te queda bien — Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y mordiendo su labio inferior. Antes de poder contestarle y seguirle el juego, una vocecita nos interrumpió.

—Papi es el mejor papi del mundo —Ambos nos dimos cuenta que las niñas estaban frente a nosotros. Bella se sonrojó y giró de nuevo hacia la estufa intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Después de desayunar toda la pandilla nos dirigimos al hospital para visitar el abuelo y tener actualizaciones de su estado. Las niñas habían decidido que un peluche de unicornio era la mejor manera de alegrar el día de su abuelo. Después de varios intentos de Bella por hacerles cambiar de parecer, intervine y compré el maldito peluche que sabía le iba a encantar a mi suegro._ Nótese el sarcasmo. _

Para nuestra fortuna la recepcionista de la madrugada ya había cambiado de turno y ahora en su lugar se encontraba la misteriosa señora Coope, quien en cuanto nos vio llegar salió detrás de su escritorio y nos saludó como si fuéramos familia.

—Cada vez que voy _a The Lodge_ he visto a _Charles_ comiendo una de las famosas Hamburguesas de Mary y déjame decirte, querida, que esas no son nada dietéticas—nos chismeó.

—Gracias, señora Coope. Ahora que estoy aquí me encargaré de que mi papá se cuide.

Le agradecimos y ella nos dijo que Charlie ahora estaba en cuarto regular en el cual las niñas si podían pasar, después de despedirnos todos nos dirigimos hacia el segundo piso. Cuando entramos al cuarto afortunadamente el doctor Gerandy se encontraba revisando unos papeles.

—Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? —Charlie se sorprendió de vernos en la puerta, puedo apostar mil dólares que si no hubiera sido por la señora Coope, no hubiera avisado ni a su propia hija que estaba en el hospital.

— ¡Abuelo! —Las niñas se desprendieron de las manos de Bella y corrieron para subirse a la cama de su querido abuelito.

—La señora Coope nos avisó —Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Estoy seguro que por su mente pasó lo mismo que yo estaba pensando.

—Hey, chicas. Cada día están más grandes —Tomó a cada una en uno de sus brazos y las apretó contra ellas.

—Abuelo, pensé que ibas a morir— Abby le dijo asustada mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. Vi como Charlie tragaba audiblemente.

—Tenía mucho miedo, abuelo —Emmy recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Charlie y lo abrazó.

—No se preocupen, niñas. Su abuelo aún está sano como un roble —Las niñas rieron y el doctor intento aguantarse la risa fallando en el proceso. Charlie le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

—Debí decirte, Charlie, que este roble necesita un poco de abono y agua — Charlie lo miró sin entender —Es decir cuidarse —Charlie rodó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo está mi padre, doctor? —Bella le preguntó.

— Tal como te dije ayer. Al parecer estamos ante una angina de pecho —escuchamos a Charlie bufar —Necesitamos que Charlie se haga unos exámenes para saber de qué tipo. Los síntomas se pueden llegar a confundir pues son muy parecidos con un ataque al corazón.

—Los chicos de la estación están exagerando.

—El reporte dice que te pusiste blanco como un papel y te agarrabas el pecho, Charlie. Los chicos actuaron de la manera correcta al traerte de inmediato a urgencias —Charlie levantó los hombros como si no le importara. El doctor continuó —Ya normalizamos su presión pero para mayor seguridad pasaré a Charlie con su doctor habitual para saber si es necesario empezar un tratamiento para la hipertensión y Charlie —se dirigió de nuevo — es hora de que inicies una dieta si quieres pasar más tiempo con tus chicas.

Charlie se tensó con las últimas palabras del doctor pero siguió jugando con Abby, Emmy y el unicornio como si nada estuviera pasando.

—Gracias, doctor —Bella y yo nos despedimos con un apretón de mano del doctor Gerandy.

—Charlie — lo saludé con un apretón de mano.

—Chico — Bella rodó los ojos ante el apodo de su padre. Bella suspiró y me preparé para presenciar el sermón que le daría Bella a su padre.

—Por tu cara al vernos puedo suponer que no querías que ni nos enteráramos.

—Ya te dije que no era nada de qué preocuparse —Charlie le restó importancia y supe que la bomba iba a estallar.

— ¿No es de importancia? ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando recibí esa llamada? Estaba aterrorizada. Papá, necesitas cuidarte, te quiero tener muchos años más con nosotros.

—Lo siento, bien. No pensé que iba a ser tan grave. Lo cual, por cierto, no lo fue —dijo lo último en voz baja.

—Cariño, puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento

— ¿Eh? —Salí de mi estupor y la miré con cara de tonto. Bella me señaló afuera y yo la seguí.

—Edward, necesito que me apoyes en esto, por favor — Bella me suplicó tomándome de las manos — Si Charlie se queda aquí, no va a seguir las indicaciones del doctor. Seguirá con su vida normal y todos sus problemas médicos se agravaran —Seguí viéndola sin entender — Cariño, tengo que llevar a mi padre con nosotros a Seattle.

_¡¿Qué?!_

— ¡¿Qué?! — Oh dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando. Mi mayor pesadilla estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

—Necesito cuidarlo y desde aquí no puedo hacerlo, Edward —Me suplicó —solo será una temporada hasta que se estabilice. Por favor —me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Quien era yo para negarle algo a mi esposa y menos aun cuando tenía que ver con el cuidado de su padre, no era algo en lo que tenía opinión ni en lo que me debía de pedir permiso. Por eso éramos una familia, para eso estábamos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Y así asintiendo a su petición, yo, Edward Cullen, estaba firmando mi sentencia de muerte.

* * *

**Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y como se pueden dar cuenta, Charlie y Edward no se llevan muy bien.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review o una alerta. **

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
